Soul's Fluffy Kitten
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: A cookie mixup gets Maka turned into a cat. When she can't speak English or do very much herself, it's up to Soul to handle Maka's care. From food to tomcat rampages, Soul must protect her and help her.Through this, will the bond they have finally show?
1. Cat Form

Yay! My first Soul Eater fanfiction. Then again, I only started watching the series last week...lol. Anyway, I already love the Soul/Maka pairing and they are my favorite characters!

**Maka:**Oh wow...she's already in part three! Wait a second, I'm turning into a cat in this story!

**Soul:**Great, as if my life wasn't weird.

Anyway, I apologize for any OCness in the future of this fanfic. It's going to be fluffy, so of course Soul has to be bent a little ^_^ Enjoy and don't forget to review! I'm also an available beta and I will beta read any Soul/Maka or Tsubaki/Black Star fics.

**Updated 8/3/11: I've corrected Maka's transformation for it to make more sense. Instead, she has now eaten the cookie whole in the first place. Thank you to DOTB18, 17Seiji07, and TheEyeoftheSoul for pointing out my stupidity and getting me rallied to where I finally fixed it.**

**Soul's Fluffy Kitten**

**Ch1: Cat Form**

Maka sighed softly as she walked home from the grocery store, carrying two small bags of groceries and a black, unmarked package of cookies. She knew Soul was hanging out with Black Star, Death the Kid, and the others today, so she had the time to relax. Suddenly, a rushing figure crashed into the tall, blond haired, green eyed meister.

"Ah! Sorry Maka!" cried Blair.

Maka's groceries were scattered and a package of cookies Blair had been carrying was mixed with the groceries. There was no distinction as both girls grabbed a package of cookies and Maka gathered the groceries.

"Dang Blair, where are you rushing off too?" Maka inquired.

"I'm going to pick up one of my catgirl friends and we're going to meet up with my other catgirl friends. The whole lot of us are going on a trip!" cheered Blair.

Maka watched Blair jump around excitedly for a couple of minutes.

"I'll see you after awhile Maka. Bye!" sang Blair, running back off.

"Um...bye..." responded Maka.

Maka reached the apartment she shared with Soul and went inside. As she had known, Soul wasn't home since he was hanging with the others. She grabbed her bathrobe after putting the groceries away and took a very long shower. After her shower, damp locks of slightly below shoulder, pale blond hair hung onto her pink bathrobe. Her large green eyes, something only Soul could easily identify Maka by, stared brightly into the mirror as she crossed out of the bathroom. She went back to the kitchen for some tea and cookies.

Once her tea was done, Maka carried it to the table in between the TV and couch. She brought the cookies over and settled into the couch. Once comfortable, Maka turned on the TV to find her favorite TV show on and bit into a chocolate chip cookie.

_**Sounds great right? Wrong!**_

Maka ate the small cookie in one bite, chewing it very slowly until she finally swallowed it. That's when everything went very bizarre. It all started with an involuntary noise emitted from her throat.

"Meow!"

Maka clapped her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. What the hell? Since when did she randomly meow? The TV's image sharpened and a terrible pain struck Maka's eyes and head, as if the lights had brightened all of a sudden.

"What the hell? Meow!"

She clapped her hand over her mouth as the TV's volume became blaring. She squeaked and rushed to turn the volume down before a meow escaped her again. Maka clasped her hands over her moth again, except they weren't hands any more-they were cat paws! Something furry sprouted from her back side and she jumped up, only to find she also had paws for feet too. The furry item in question swept forward in the form of a very fluffy and furry blond cat tail.

"Oh shit! What the hell-meow!"

At her meow, she slammed her paws over her mouth as her ears popped up into fluffy cat ears. She screamed, but the cry was a forlorn meow. Maka watched the room shrink down as she was thrown to her four newly formed cat paws. Her body crashed onto the couch as her robe flew upwards before drifting down to cover her new cat form.

_'Oh crap, oh crap! What the hell was that? I think I just...I just became a freaking cat!' Maka screamed in her mind._

She opened her mouth, wanting to call out for Soul. To Maka's horror, all that came out was...

"Merow! Merow-ow-ow-oww!"

Mortified, Maka buried herself under her robe and tried her voice again.

"Mew."

Maka clapped her new paws over her mouth. This was bad, so very bad.

"Merow!" she howled in dismay and horror.

Soul Eater Evans scratched his white hair covered head. His white hair spike out to the side, tucked under a very thin black headband. Soul's red eyes seemed happy and pumped up after his hang out time with the others. He wondered if Maka, his meister, had made it home safely. Soul hoped she did; he did care for her more than he showed.

He opened the door and entered the living room, where the TV quietly aired programming to a couch holding nothing but a robe. A steaming cup of tea sat next to a bag of cookies.

"Weird. It's everything Maka needs to relax, minus Maka," Soul murmured.

Under her robe, Maka's ears twitched, _Soul!_

He walked over and looked at the TV.

"Why is the TV so quiet? Maka's hearing isn't that great. Hey, Maka! Maka, where are you?" yelled Soul.

"Merow!" called Maka, unwilling to come out from under her robe.

Soul saw the robe wiggle, "Blair?"

"Merow-ow!" Maka protested, insulted by the mistake.

"This is so uncool and weird," grumbled Soul.

Maka peeked out from under the robe as Soul reached for a cookie.

"Meow-ow-ow!" Maka shot out from under the robe and shoved the cookies away from Soul.

"What the hell? Blair is black, not blond. Did Maka find a new cat? It sure as hell has her hair color," murmured Soul.

"Meow-ow-ow-oww!" cried Maka.

Soul reached for a cookie again and Maka promptly bit Soul's hand, causing him to recoil.

"Seriously cat, what the hell is your cat-niption?" Soul asked, staring at his hand..

Maka jumped over and picked her robe up with her mouth. She handed it to Soul and then jumped back onto the table. She lapped at her tea as a cat would and she quickly knocked the cookies off the table.

"Since when do cats drink tea? Wait a second!" Soul exclaimed, suddenly shocked.

Soul sat down on the couch, facing Maka. Maka looked away, unwilling to face her partner in this cat form.

"Let me see your face...just do that for me," Soul requested, his voice suddenly soft and gentle with a drop of concern.

Maka cringed and finally turned to face him. Soul looked deeply into the cat's large emerald eyes, searching for the answer he now believed was true. There they were, so close to Soul's face, the emerald irises of his partner; the beautiful friend he truly cared for. With every bit of his soul wavelengths, he honestly cared for his partner, his friend, his meister; the girl now standing before him as a cat.

"Maka..." Soul gasped.

Tears collected in those beautiful green eyes, "Mew..."

"Maka..."Soul repeated, resting his hand on the top of her head.

"Merow!" Maka howled, letting the tears fall.

She lay herself down on the table and covered her face with her paws.

"Guess I better go buy some of that crap they call cat food," joked Soul.

"Mew!" Maka wailed, throwing herself at Soul in desperation.

"Last time I looked, you're at the mercy of the one you 'Maka-chop' at least once a day," Soul grinned at Maka evilly.

Maka threw her head into a cushion, "Merow! Mew!" she wailed.

"You need to tell me somehow...Maka, what the hell happened? We'll solve your food later, just tell me what the hell happened to you."

Maka sat up and looked around the room. How to tell him what happened...would he even understand? Maka decided to try, it was her only hope.

Maka finally jumped off of the couch and went to find the bag of cookies. She collected the package and carried it to Soul.

"The cookies? So is that why you bit me?" Soul presented his slightly bleeding hand to Maka.

Maka bowed her head sadly and licked an uninjured place on Soul's hand to say she was sorry.

"Okay. So you went shopping, as you told me you would and you bought cookies. When you got home," Soul held up her robe "-you took a shower and then made tea. But when you ate a cookie, you became a cat. Right?"

Maka nodded and then she figured it out. Blair had cookies too; they may have switched! Maka dashed off to find something connected to Blair. She bought back a paper pumpkin to Soul.

"A pumpkin?" he inquired.

Soul stared at it for a moment and it clicked.

"Blair?" he asked.

Maka nodded happily and proudly. Good thing this wasn't Black Star, he'd have never even figure out that it was Maka.

"What about Blair?" Soul inquired, laying the pumpkin on the table.

Maka swiped four cookies in stacks of two, placing one stack on the pumpkin. She had the stacks collide, knocking the top cookie off.

"You ran into Blair, which caused you both to drop stuff?" Soul guessed.

Maka nodded, "Mew, mew, meow."

She pulled the bottom cookies from one another and then switched the top cookies.

"Oh, okay. Cool work Maka, I get it now. Blair had a pack of cookies too. So you think you two switched cookies, right?"

Maka nodded and meowed with pride in her weapon. She knew, deep down, that she could not have gotten a better partner if she tried.

"Okay, this is uncool. Let me call Blair," muttered Soul.

Soul called Blair's mobile and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello Soul, darling," chimed Blair's voice.

"Blair, did you and Maka bump into one another earlier?" Soul asked.

"Um, yeah. I was in a rush to meet up with my fellow catgirls and we collided. I helped her pick everything up and she seemed fine when I left her," Blair responded.

"Were you carrying cookies?" Soul inquired.

"Yes Soul. Cut to the chase, I'm confused."

"Blair, Maka's a cat! She ate a cookie and became a cat!"

"Oh...well at least I know my creation works. So you're saying I have Maka's cookies?"

"Exactly."

Blair burst into high pitched fits of pure laughter and Soul huffed with anger.

"Blair, it isn't funny! Fix Maka!"

"I can't do that. I haven't made a reversal cookie and I'm on a trip. See you whenever I return, bye-bye!"

Blair hung up on Soul and chuckled to herself. You don't have to be a witch to make some magical foods. Soul scowled as he glared at the phone. He went to a mirror and called Lord Death to explain about Maka. Lord Death ordered Soul to get Maka a collar and an identification tag. Soul was to bring Maka in to school anyway, but she wouldn't be allowed in without that collar. Lord Death said he'd notify staff and charged Soul with keeping Maka and himself caught up on schoolwork. Soul hated that part, but he accepted since he had no other choice.

Maka meowed at Soul as he returned to the living room.

"Uncool news Maka. You're stuck until Blair returns. I have to buy you a collar and take care of you plus our schoolwork until then. Come on, let's go get that stupid collar."

"Merow-merow~" Maka protested, sitting down and shaking her head.

"If you don't come with me, I'll buy an old used collar that may have fleas," threatened Soul, as if he'd really do that to her.

Maka meowed pitifully and burst into tears as she quickly ran to Soul's side. They walked down to the pet store and went to the collar and tag section. Maka went find her collar while Soul filled out the card to engrave her tag. The tag was shaped like a soul and it would have her full name, address, school, and student I.D. number on the front. He thought for a moment and then had a special message from him to her engraved on the back. Soul was thankful for the card, because it meant he didn't have to say the words aloud. Maka came back with a pink collar that had blue soul shapes on it, which Soul paid for and then put together with the tag. He fitted it around Maka's neck and then walked back home with her.

"Oops, I forgot the canned cat food," Soul joked.

"Merow!" wailed Maka.

Soul didn't turn back though, he just continued home and fed Maka a chicken dinner leftover. He had decided the moment he looked into her pleading eyes, when he had joked about it, that he could not torture Maka with canned cat food.

"You idiot. As if I'd be so evil as to feed you throw-up-in-a-can, otherwise known as canned cat food."

Soul made himself dinner and sat down on the couch while Maka ate on the table. He did have a heart, but he had known that ever since he had first met Maka.


	2. Rough Day

Yay, second chappie of such a cute story! You get to learn Maka's adorable cat appearance in this chapter too. And if you really want it, I'll send you a picture of Maka as a cat...maybe...I have to rethink that one. Anyway, thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews, I truly appreciate it and I adore you all for it.

**Soul: **Yeah, okay. Let's get on with this.

Here we go. Enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Soul Eater or Resonance by T.M. Revolution (BTW, if you don't know this song and you're reading this, either something is wrong, you skipped the opening, or you only read the Manga.)

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's Fluffy Kitten<strong>

**Ch2: Rough Day**

Soul yawned as he woke up to the radio alarm clock playing Resonance by T.M. Revolution. Maka usually woke him up later, but Soul had known he'd have to get up earlier in order to make their breakfasts and get their bags put together. So instead, he left Maka's room wide open, let her sleep in his bed with him if she wanted, and took on the responsibilities Maka usually took. Careful of the sleeping feline at his feet, Soul crawled out of bed and left her to sleep while he went to packed her schoolbag. He then packed his schoolbag, dressed, and briefly looked down at Maka.

Maka was the size of a kitten, but her fluffy blond fur made up for some of it. Her fluffy blond tail was longer than her body and her cat ears were furry and large. The collar was not much bigger than a bracelet because Maka's neck wasn't much larger than her human wrist had been. Maka was very small, cute, and delicate as a cat. Even Soul had to admit that, as much as he didn't want to. Soul sighed and went to start Maka's breakfast.

"This is so uncool. Knowing Blair, she'll lengthen that trip as much as possible," Soul grumbled.

Soul groaned. He also knew she'd take at least another few hours to make a reversal because there wasn't a chance in hell she'd work on one while on her trip. Hopefully the reversal wouldn't take long...

"Mew," greeted Maka as the graceful, gentle, and miniature ball of blond fluff entered the kitchen.

"Hey there Maka. I was about to wake you, but I guess I don't have to," responded Soul.

"Mew," Maka dropped her two black ribbons at Soul's feet.

Soul looked at her questioningly, "What?" he inquired.

"Merow," Maka twitched her ears.

"Seriously? You want these around your ears?"

"Mew," Maka nodded, wanting some form of her signature appearance.

Soul rolled his eyes as the microwave beeped, reminding Soul about Maka's breakfast. He knelt down to her, right up close to her perfect cat shaped face, and he tied the ribbons around her ears. To finish up, he threaded some of her ear fur around them to hold them in place.

"Meow mew," Maka thanked Soul and accepted her breakfast cheerfully.

Soul started his just as the phone rang. The second Soul picked it up, Spirit Albarn's voice blared with fury;

"What have you done to my daughter Soul?" roared Spirit.

Lord Death's voice could be heard protesting to Spirit in the background. Maka's large kitten ears were sharp and she immediately hissed up toward the phone in Soul's hands. Soul moved so Maka wouldn't get the phone.

"Spirit-" Soul tried to speak.

"YOU JERK! What have you done? Turning my precious daughter into a cat!" yelled Soul.

"How the hell would I have the means?" Soul inquired.

Soul quickly interrupted Spirit before Spirit could counter Soul's remark and explained exactly what happened to Maka. Meanwhile, a certain kitten snuck up behind Soul as the explanation was completed. She jumped up before Spirit could speak and slammed the phone out of Soul's hands. She cleared his shoulder in that single bound and crashed the phone onto the ground.

"Maka!" cried Soul, "That is uncool!"

Maka snarled at the surprisingly unbroken phone and batted it, smashing the resilient phone into the counter, still not breaking it to Soul's own shock.

"Maka?" inquired Spirit, "Oh Maka, are you okay?"

Maka hissed again, "Merow ptuii! Merow-ow-ow!"

Maka hit the 'End Call' button and hit the phone right back to her weapon. Satisfied with the entertained look on Soul's face, Maka returned to her meal.

"I lied Maka, that was pretty cool," admitted Soul.

"Mew!" cheered Maka.

He thought of the message he had left on Maka's collar. How much he truly meant every word of it. Sighing, Soul at his food, grabbed the bags, and took Maka with him to the DWMA.

_**If they only knew how bad the day would be..**_

Notes and schoolwork for the both of them nearly killed Soul and gave him major hand cramps. Maka had to sit on the desk and find ways to ask Soul any questions she had about the material. People kept laughing at Maka's predicament for assorted reasons, some for really mean reasons. During a 'big entrance,' Black Star stepped on Maka's tail, causing a yowl so loud that Lord Death heard it through his mirror. Then Death the Kid got a better look at Maka and panicked.

"Her ribbons aren't symmetrical!" wailed Death the Kid.

Soul's head slammed into his own desk with a groan of frustration and Maka howled in dismay as Patty roughly picked her up in order to pass Maka to Death the Kid.

"Patty, be careful!" demanded Soul, his head rising to Maka's cry.

"This is stupid!" protested Liz..

"Merow!" wailed Maka as Patty carelessly swung her around.

Soul solemnly watched Maka protest as Death the Kid repeatedly adjusted the ribbons, tucking the fur like Soul had. The only differences were Maka's squirms and her cries of dismay, annoyance, and protest. It somehow amused Soul, but irritated him too. As Death the Kid finished, Soul and Maka were summoned to Lord Death's quarters. He took a quick look at Maka and then sent Maka back into the main hallway so he could speak to Soul.

"Any ideas when Blair is returning?" inquired Lord Death.

"No..." answered Soul.

"Well, just protect her and keep her up to par."

"You best believe I will. I'll do anything in my power."

"Good."

Lord Death sent Soul back through the hall of guillotines to the main hall where Maka awaited restlessly.

The final peril of the day occurred during another one of Black Star's big entrances. The blue haired egomaniac paraded around the classroom before class started. He wasn't paying attention at all, not even making an effort to look around.

"I am Black Star, the greatest assassin in the world! Yahoo!"

Thunk! Black Star's foot connected with a resting Maka and launched her across the room.

"Oh no! Maka!" screamed Tsubaki, "Black Star, pay attention!"

"Merow-ow-ow-oww!" wailed Maka in the highest pitched, most pain filled cries a cat has ever emitted.

"Maka! Maka, no!" cried Soul with genuine concern.

Soul ran after Maka, quickly catching up with his flying cat formed meister. She passed out in midair just as Soul passed her. Satisfied with his position, Soul turned and Maka's body slammed into Soul's chest. The impact shoved Soul, but he caught balance to prevent himself for falling. Soul pressed Maka to his chest and checked where Black Star made impact.

"Nothing seems broken..." he mused, "Black Star, that was so uncool!"

A large bruise made itself obvious, but Soul found no major injuries. Soul carried Maka back over and let the others know she was fine.

"If you hadn't caught her, she'd have broken ribs for sure," commented Tsubaki in relief.

Death the Kid started whining about the bruise making Maka's stomach asymmetrical and Soul quickly retreated to his desk in order to protect Maka.

Maka awoke within a few minutes of the beginning of class to find herself fitted within the bends of Soul's arm, up against his chest. She lay her head down on the desk behind his arm and stared up into Soul's red eyes.

"Mew," she mewed to him.

For that brief moment, Soul smiled at Maka before rubbing her behind the ears. That single gesture soon led Maka back to the reaches of sleep for an extra catnap.


	3. Thank Kamisama For Soul

Yahoo, chapter three has arrived! Yay! LOTS of stuff happens, so pay attention!

Kamisama=God in Japanese

I do not own Soul Eater...I sure do wish I did!

Enjoy and review

**Soul:**Wow, she was actually short and simple...3

Shut up Soul! Or I'll get Maka to Maka-chop you!

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's Fluffy Kitten<strong>

**Ch3: Thank Kamisama For Soul**

That evening, Soul fed Maka dinner and found a mini heating pad. He turned on an episode of Maka's favorite show and stretched out on the couch, shirtless. Soul then lifted Maka onto the couch and rested her on his chest. His bare chest faced Maka with an old scar that went right across his chest. The scar, the very scar Maka blamed on herself.

"Here Maka, this heating pad should help your side where Black Star kicked you," Soul showed her the dark blue battery powered piece of fabric.

Maka didn't notice, she was looking at the scar. The very scar that infected Soul with a bit of Black Blood. She hadn't wanted him hurt, so she stopped using him to block. He hadn't wanted her hurt and he finally took a large cut across his chest. It had nearly killed him, it infected him with Black Blood, and Maka still blamed herself, which was partially correct. Tears collected in her eyes and they didn't go unseen by Soul.

"Hey...hey why are you crying? Maka...hey...ohh...oh right. I get it now..." Soul inwardly cursed himself, but soon realized this may be a good thing.

Maybe this was good because Maka needed the weight off of her shoulders...

"Maka, it's cool. I didn't die, but I did tell you that weapons are prepared to die for our meisters. We just have to support one another, okay? Even now that I have black blood, I still know we'll survive. I know we'll achieve our goal of making me a Death Scythe," Soul made his first attempt.

It didn't work, Maka plopped down on Soul's chest, sending a severe shock of pain throughout her body. She let out something of a howling wail as she let the tears fall down.

"Maka no...I swear it's cool. You don't have to cry about it anymore..."

"Merow! Merow-ow-ow-oww..." sobbed Maka.

"Shut up Maka, stop being an idiot. Be the strong, confident, smart, and collected Maka that I'm partnered with. I partnered with a girl that is all of those with a minor shred of idiocy," Soul told her in something of a calm tone.

Maka pushed herself up painfully, closer to the very top of Soul's chest, where she buried her head and cried more.

"Darn it Maka, look at me!"

Maka lifted her cat head with a black ribbon around each ear and she opened her tear filled emerald eyes. Soul sighed before continuing on.

"Maka stop, just stop right now. I care...about you, alright? I didn't want you harmed, so I guarded you. I hate seeing you cry, so just knock it off and let me put this heating pad around you."

Maka sat up and wiped her eyes with the furry part of her front paws. Looking back at her, Soul could swear his best friend was smiling at him. He petted her head and wrapped the portable heating pad around her midsection, which had taken the most impact and was still in terrible pain. Soul turned on the pad, securing the somewhat weak velcro, and then released Maka. She crawled around, soon settling at the base of Soul's neck.

"Are we on the same wavelength now Maka?" Soul inquired.

"Mew," Maka nodded firmly.

They turned their heads to the TV show, but Maka quickly fell asleep from the heat, exhaustion, and the sound of Soul's pulsing heartbeat. As he petted her a bit, Soul found that their hearts were slowly beating in unfailing unison. Soul didn't recognize his caring side, but it truly didn't matter at that moment. He turned the TV down for Maka and continued watching her show. He had never really liked it, although Maka loved it because it was so 'funny, cute, dramatic, and exciting!' as she had said to him. This time however, Soul was very interested in the show. Mostly because he shared a connection with the main male: both cared for a specific girl in their lives and would risk their lives for her, no matter what the cost.

At the moment, it was making Soul's eyes misty because the main girl seemed to be dead and Soul could only think of how he'd feel if it was Maka laying there. Just lying there, cold, colorless, motionless, and silent...what if it was Maka...? Soul's hands were firm on Maka's back as he watched. He didn't even know he was holding his breath until he exhaled when the girl woke up in the boy's arms. As he kept his hands on Maka's back and felt the heat from her heating pad and her own body, Soul finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Soul got up and gently moved the sleeping Maka as to not wake her up. The TV had turned itself off, so Soul started Maka's breakfast and went to change clothes. He grabbed both schoolbags and headed back to the kitchen, where Maka no longer was. The heating pad lay upon an empty couch as Soul sat stuff down.

"Maka! Maka, where'd you go?" called Soul

Soul got that answer when he heard water, a crash, and the howls of a cat.

"Maka!" Soul cried, darting farther down the hallway.

In the bathroom, Soul found Maka in the bathtub which was rapidly filling with water. When he saw steam, Soul realized Maka was getting burnt because her paws had missed the cold faucet in order to make her water lukewarm. Soul came to her aid and turned the cold faucet. He cleared the array of soap and bathing products Maka had managed to accidentally knock into the tub with her while trying to escape hot water. A few minutes later, Soul was absently rubbing soap into Maka's cat fur.

"Meow mew mew?" inquired Maka.

"Oh...sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Soul reddened slightly.

Maka stood up and leaned over the tub. She reached for Soul's hand, which he finally offered to her. Maka gave him a high five with her paw and mewed happily. The microwave beeped, sending Soul off to get Maka's breakfast. He put his in and went to turn off the bath water. Once out, Maka charged down the hall with a large pink towel over her entire cat body. She went into her room, losing her towel by accident. She didn't wish to spend a night in her room as a cat, hence why she stayed in Soul's room. She retrieved two dry pale pink ribbons and found her way back under her towel before charging back to Soul's side.

"You and these ribbons. You do know that Death the Kid may lose it again, right?" Soul asked.

"Meow," Maka gave a semi shrug.

Soul chuckled lowly "Whatever. Just don't act so uncool about it this time."

Maka stuck her tongue out at him and he changed her ribbons before handing her breakfast over to her. He collected his breakfast and smiled to himself as he ate.

"Maka Albarn; the very first cat in Death City to willingly bathe, drink tea, wear ribbons, explain cookie mix-ups, attend the DWMA, and explain other crap. Unless there's other cat stories I don't know, which is so likely that it's uncool," Soul grumbled.

"Mew mew!" cheered Maka.

They began the short walk to the DWMA, but didn't make it very far before six tomcats showed up. Each was triple Maka's kitten size.

"Merow merow," they called in a strange meow.

Maka looked at them with dismay as Soul joked with her.

"Friends of yours?" Soul inquired.

"Merow-ow-ow!" Maka glared at Soul and scolded him furiously.

Maka knew this was bad, but Soul didn't understand yet. He was a mere foot away when six tomcats charged at his meister's kitten form.

"Merow! Merow! Meow-ow-oww!" screamed Maka, charging forth to the attack.

The minute Maka's kitten claws sliced the first tomcat's face, Soul connected the facts. Maka kicked the same cat sideways and hit the second tomcat's face on the pavement. Without becoming part weapon, Soul slammed the third cat into the air with his foot, just as Black Star had accidentally done to Maka. Maka desperately fought the fourth cat and soon inserted her claws into his side.

She threw that cat to the side when the fifth suddenly ran up. He snapped his jaws over the skin of Maka's neck, breaking skin, causing bleeding, and sending a painful howl from her throat.

"Merow-ow-ow-ow-owwwwww!" howled Maka with a cry topping even that of her cry from the kick she took from Black Star.

Soul whirled around and gasped in horror at what he saw. Maka was screaming, scratching blindly at the attacker behind her, who was ready to take what he wanted from her.

"Merow-owwwwwwwww!" screamed Maka.

"Maka!" Soul yelled.

Soul ran over and ripped the cat off of Maka. He threw him upward and the slammed him with a kick to the side, launching the cat into the far distance of Death City. While Soul was momentarily distracted, the sixth one went for Maka, but a female calico smashed into the sixth and final tomcat.

She scratched him up furiously and hissed with a ferocious snarl.

"Oh...oh crap," gasped Soul

To show she was an ally, the calico licked Maka behind the ears and when offered Soul's hand, she licked his palm. Satisfied, Soul looked down at an unconscious Maka only to return to his face of horror. Maka had a cut in her forehead, a large and deep bite in her neck, and cuts all over her tiny body.

"Maka! Those stupid tomcats...Maka!" cried Soul.

"Mew," mewed the calico sadly, licking Maka behind the ears.

Soul patted the calico, "Thanks. But I have to get to our school nurse right now."

Without another word, Soul gathered Maka and ran all the way to the DWMA infirmary. He dashed inside and yelled at the bandaged blue female zombie that worked as the school nurse.

"You've got to help Maka!" yelled Soul.

"As if I wouldn't. Chill out Soul and tell me what happened."

Soul rested Maka on the silver table and explained everything. To his dismay, Soul was sent to class with a note for Stein to explain about Maka.

"Will Maka be okay?" Soul asked, before leaving.

"I'm sure Maka is stronger than that. Yes Soul, she'll just be exhausted. After she sleeps for awhile and then overnight, she'll be fine. Her physical wounds will take slightly longer though."

"Oh...on that...those toms didn't...you know...did they?" Soul inquired, not able to say the word for what he knew he was asking.

"I...I'll find out. Go, get to class now."

Soul left, worried more now than he could ever remember. Upon arriving, Soul wordlessly handed Stein the note. He dragged himself and their schoolbags to where him and Maka would sit. Watching him, Tsubaki, Black Star, Patty, Liz, and Death the Kid knew Maka wasn't in a good state. Soul did everything he had to twice and tried to stay in focus. It was all in vain, without the knowledge that Maka was fine, Soul couldn't remain focused. Although he managed every assignment and all of the notes twice, Soul's pencil always found itself being tapped against his desk.

"Soul, stop with the pencil!" commanded Liz.

Liz received a 'look' from Tsubaki, Black Star, and Death the Kid. Patty was in 'la la' land and Soul hadn't looked up. Stein silenced Liz by showing her the letter. It worked, Liz went pale and Soul's heart dropped as Tsubaki looked at him questioningly. Another hour slipped, then two. Soul's pencil went tapping and Liz wanted to scream again.

"Soul, ease up. I understand, I do, but ease up," Stein requested.

Soul nodded, but he didn't like it. Ease up? The girl who was his best friend, his partner, and his one true meister could be dead, and he had to ease up? An exchanged note had notified Tsubaki, Black Star, Patty, Liz, and Death the Kid of the entire story None of them could comfort Soul and the futile attempts only seemed to hurt him more. Soul finally turned his head up to the ceiling and did something he did so very rarely; he sent a prayer to Kamisama.

Not even ten minutes after the prayer, the cries of a cat behind a closed door rang. The distinct cry snapped Soul into higher attentions.

"Maka!" Soul cried.

"I hope so," sighed Tsubaki.

"Maka! Maka!" sang Patty, who truly was clueless.

"Who cares? What about me?" cheered Black Star

"Fabulous. Now Soul can stop being a zombie," grunted Liz.

Stein opened the door and Maka lumbered in painfully. She mewed and fell flat, causing Soul to rise. Stein held a hand to stop Soul and examined the collar. Soul already knew, he knew it was Maka. He just wanted to cry to her, see if she was okay.

"It's Maka," Stein confirmed, removing a paper from Maka's collar, "she came with a letter for you Soul."

Maka stood and collected the letter from Stein before staggering toward the stairs.

"Someone's resilient. Soul, collect her; she's worn."

"I'll bet," mumbled Soul.

Maka lay herself on a stair the instant she heard Soul was to collect her. As Soul picked her up and collected the letter from her, only one thought crossed her mind;

_**"Thank Kamisama for Soul...I know I couldn't have asked for a better partner than Soul."**_


	4. Morning Dawn

Yeah! Three chapters over one weekend! Yeah!

**Maka:**_*enjoying petting from Soul and an assortment of Feline-Maka lovers*_

I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater.

Claimer:I'm pretty sure I own the song inserted in a part of the chapter, I wrote it last year. if you want the full song lyric, tell me. I also own Callie, the calico whom saved Maka that you meet in full within this chapter of awesome fluffiness.

Oh right, you get your first ubber fluffy SoulMaka scene in here! Don't look too far into it, just love how cute the visual image is!

Enjoy the chappie, don't forget to comment on the slightly OC fluffiness!

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's Fluffy Kitten<strong>

**Ch4: Morning Dawn**

As he carried Maka, who was still out cold, Soul saw how minor her wounds actually were. The most major was the large and deep bite mark in her neck, which lay just slightly above Maka's collar. Soul still didn't know how he had kept himself from cutting those cats into pieces, which would've been so easy for him. He read the note from the nurse again;

'Maka's injuries will be fine in a day or two. A heating pad can help the pain and you should let her sleep as much as possible for today; the medicine I gave her will slow her down and have her tired. She'll be completely coherent and understanding though, so have no doubts about Maka's mindset or her memory of the attack. Most importantly, the tomcats didn't get her. Maka tested negative for male DNA of any form in that area. Her wounds will heal, the exhaustion will pass, and Maka will be good as new.'

Upon arriving home, Soul wrapped Maka in the heating pad and lay her to rest on a couch cushion. He sat down and turned on Maka's TV show before working on the homework.

"Maka, I wish you'd get up. I need to see you're okay...so I don't lose my mind," muttered Soul when he lost concentration for the third time.

What was happening to him; since when was he so soft? It didn't matter, all that mattered was the fact that Maka was fine. After he finished, Soul started cooking the only thing he could cook without disastrous results-leftovers. Worry awakened in him, but it was short lived this time.

"Mew?Meow mew mew," Maka's green eyes opened

Soul whirled, "Maka?"

"Mew!" Maka carefully jumped off of the couch and walked over to Soul.

She jumped up onto his shoulder and rested part of her body on his head.

"What am I, a pedestal?" inquired Soul

"Mew!" cheered Maka, entertained by the idea.

Soul rolled his eyes, sensing her entertainment, "Just be careful with yourself. Hey...um...I'm sorry I called them your friends...I...I-"

Maka planted both of her tiny paws over Soul's mouth to shut him up and she stepped down onto the counter in front of him. Both of his hands rested on the counter as her pure green eyes looked up at Soul. She reached out and gently lay a paw on top of his hand.

"At least you're okay," Soul sighed, looking at the very visible bite in her neck.

The final step before...Soul shuddered involuntarily and Maka tilted her head. She was just thankful for Soul; that tomcat almost had her. And then there was that calico who helped too...

No skin had been removed from her neck, it had just been punctured. The nurse had pressured it until the bleeding stopped and cleaned Maka's bite mark. She had also shaved a little of the fur from that area and left it to the air for it to heal.

"Mew," Maka understood Soul, since she had been through this moment with herself, and she then rested her second front paw upon his hand.

Soul petted her with his free hand as the two main characters in Maka's show slow danced to a gentle love song.

_**"The morning dawn presents me with another day**_

_** Another day I get by your side**_

_** It reminds me that my world is okay**_

_** Because if I ever let go**_

_** I know you'll catch me and stand me upright**_

_** Oh-ohh I love you so**_

_** I thank the morning dawn for every single day**_

_** Every single day I get by your side," the duet began their song.**_

Neither Soul nor Maka had ever heard this song that they both thought was wonderful. The song went on as Soul gave another heavy sigh and set Maka's dinner on the counter in front of her. He then cooked and ate his dinner while leaning on the counter.

Maka saw something in Soul's eyes. It was soft and gentle mixed with relief and confusion Maka made a snap decision to thank Soul the only way she knew how at the moment. She stepped from her food bowl and stood on her hind legs, balancing on Soul's shoulder using a single paw.

"Maka, what are you doing?" inquired Soul

Maka gave something of a laugh and touched her cat nose to Soul's cheek. She then licked his cheek with her cat tongue, causing an automatic blush across his face. For the very first time since becoming a cat, Maka summoned a loud thundering purr and purred as she rested both paws on one shoulder. She smiled up at Soul and rested her head on his shoulder, basically giving Soul the best hug she could in cat form. It was her saying 'Thank you Soul. I care too, I really do!'

"Thanks Maka, I needed that. I've been tense since that attack and I really haven't felt very well," Soul grumbled, petting Maka.

Satisfied, Maka licked his cheek again before returning to her meal. The blush on Maka's face couldn't be missed and the one on Soul's face couldn't be more obvious.

The next day, each of Maka's wounds looked better. On their way to school, Soul and Maka saw a very familiar calico cat playing with a random ball of paper.

"The calico!" exclaimed Soul, instantly recognizing the cat that helped save Maka's life.

Maka looked up "Mew! Mew merow mew!" Maka called to the calico with a smile.

The calico looked up and her golden eyes brightened.

"Meow! Mew mew, merow ow?" she cried _**'Hey! It's you, are you alright?'**_

"Mew! Meow merow mew," Maka answered her, _**'Yeah! Thanks to you and Soul.'**_

"Mew?" asked the calico _**'Soul?'**_

Maka introduced herself and Soul, who then knelt down to pet the calico and thanked her for the help.

"Mew! Meow merow mew! Mew mew," responded the calico _**'Cool! I'm glad I could help! I'm Callie.'**_

Maka pointed at Callie and spelled the name on the ground for Soul.

"Callie? Is that her name Maka?"Soul asked.

Maka nodded as Callie tilted her head questioningly.

"Meow mew mew merow meow?" inquired Callie, _**'Are you a catgirl or something?'**_

Maka looked up at Soul and the explained everything; about being human, the magic cookie, being Soul's meister, and attending the DWMA.

"Mew mew! Merow meow merow mew mew," cheered Callie, _**'So cool! I hope you get your human form back.'**_

"What are you two blabbing about now?" Soul inquired.

Callie grinned and bumped Maka's shoulder, "Mew meow mew mew?" she inquired _**'What's Soul to you?'**_

"Mew mew," Maka replied, blushing slightly _**'Close friend.'**_

Maka reminded Callie that Soul was her weapon, then she said he was her best friend, her housemate, and finally admitted the one other thing she felt for Soul; in front of Soul! Soul still couldn't help but wonder what they were saying, but he could see Maka was some sort of flustered.

"Mewwwwwwwwwwwww!" Callie sighed _**'Awwwwwwwwwwwww!'**_

Maka blushed heavier as they arrived at the DWMA. Maka asked if Callie lived nearby, which she did; Callie was a stray and lived wherever her legs carried her.

As they walked up to the DWMA, Maka raised her pink tinted face to Soul and mewed at him.

"Mew meow mew. Mew merow meow."

Soul sighed, "You know I can't understand cat and my head hurts anyway."

Although concerned for his headache, Maka gave a cat smile. For now, the inability to understand her was a good thing, because Maka still didn't know if she could say it straight.


	5. Fluffy Sick Day

Oh my gods, chapter five has arrived! But I have things to say first.

First of all, a wonderful reviewer drew a picture based on this fanfic and posted it on Deviantart. the link is typed into the review page, so go have a look. If anyone wants to take a shot at it, go for it. I created Maka's cat form and I can't even draw it that well (because I am a suckish artist) If you want to see what Maka looks like as a cat, go look at it!

I don't know if he/she believed me when I said on there that I am the author, but I really am **SoulLuvsMaka10 **on Deviantart. The reviewer's name is **Miyaow **and you better go look at that picture or I'll send Maka to take your soul!

Second, I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story, which only has two more chapters to go! Keep rooting for me everyone and find more people to review this! Thank you all for supporting me, I appreciate it. **Miyaow's **picture is the very first time (that I know of) anyone has ever done that for me and I feel so honored.

Remember, I do not own Soul Eater, but I own Callie and Maka's TV show that keeps getting referenced.

Thank you everyone, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's Fluffy Kitten<strong>

**Ch5: Fluffy Sick Day**

Maka peeked again, was Soul asleep yet? She had another idea on how to thank him, but Soul needed to be asleep. She was still concerned; he had complained of a headache all day, he didn't eat much lunch, and really hadn't seemed very well. Once she was sure he was asleep, Maka went to the door, which was open a crack. She ran out and went into her room to check through some card packages. She finally found a 'Thank You' card that Soul would like and located her inkpads. Maka selected a pink inkpad that slid open and slid closed. She found a scrap paper, inked her paw, signed the card with her print, and then cleaned it on the paper. Maka then closed the pad and put everything away. Using her mouth, she carried the card to the kitchen and laid it on the countertop by the microwave before retreating to Soul's room. As she climbed back into Soul's bed, she noticed that Soul felt really hot, too hot.

"Mew!" she cried in shock.

"Nhgg, Maka? What is it?" Soul's voice came out in a croak.

He hadn't looked too well after school that day. Death City was still changing from Winter to Spring, so the weather change could be hitting Soul like it was hitting others. Maka pointed at Soul and then fanned herself with her paw.

"I'm hot…?" Soul asked, pulling up his covers tiredly, "But Maka…..I feel so cold."

"Mew!" she wailed.

Maka rushed to the bathroom. She dug out the cold medicine and used the mirror to call Lord Death. The minute he answered, Maka tossed everything at him in a long series of panicked cat talk.

"Maka, I don't speak cat," stated Lord Death.

In a fit of frustration, Maka beat her front paws on the counter. How would she tell him this? First, Maka showed Lord Death the cold medicine.

"Cold medicine? Is someone sick?"

Maka nodded and pointed her paw toward Soul's room.

"Soul got sick?" inquired Lord Death.

"Mew!" Maka wailed, nodding.

"Just stay home with him tomorrow. I'll have Tsubaki bring the schoolwork to you guys later. Do whatever you can to take care of Soul."

"Mew," Maka nodded with determination.

She grabbed the medicine and rushed back to Soul.

"Meow mew!" she cried, dropping the medicine on the bed by his side.

Soul pulled himself up and slowly picked up the medicine. He then buried his face in the cover as he coughed heavily. He finally took a dose, although dulled taste buds didn't allow him to taste it, and he then lay down, forgetting to pull up his blankets. Maka quickly dragged them up over his body, stopping below his nose. He fell asleep in the blink of an eye and Maka ran off to make a 'Get Well' card in the same way she had made the 'Thank You' card. She left it by the microwave and rushed back to get her sleep too.

Soul didn't even wake up in time for school that following morning. Maka awoke at her normal time and flung herself out the door to collect Soul's two cards from beside the microwave. She took them to Soul's room and left them on Soul's nightstand. Maka darted back to the kitchen and tried to figure out how she would handle this. In her human form, Maka would've had no problem whatsoever. However, she was Maka; she'd find a way, no matter what. Using her paws, Maka managed to pull the fridge open and searched the clear containers. She located a clear container with a broth from dinner the day before she became a cat and she pulled it out with her mouth. Maka then cat-jumped up with it to the microwave and put it inside. She picked up a pen with her mouth which she used to poke the buttons and start the microwave. As for herself, she simply ate two slices of bread from the open loaf on the countertop. It wasn't like she was as concerned for herself at that moment, so whatever.

Soul wanted to die as he woke up in bed. He truly hadn't felt very well part way into school, he that headache that morning anyway, and he had definitely felt sick that afternoon. Now Maka had made the confirmation that Soul was sick. He sat up and saw two papers on his nightstand. One was blue and shaped like a soul with a thermometer in its mouth. The bold black words read 'Get Well Soon, Please!' What really got to Soul was a pawprint printed in pink ink at the bottom. His other card was a star colored light purple, which read 'Thank You So Much!' and had the pawprint at the bottom. He couldn't help it now, Soul just had to smile. Then he had a thought that made him frown a bit; knowing Maka, she was probably doing something productive while inwardly panicking. He got up and staggered to the kitchen, where Maka was using her teeth to yank Soul's breakfast out of the microwave. It was some sort of hilarious to watch her fight with the broth filled plastic bowl, but Soul was still glad he had taken on the job for her in the first place. Maka spotted Soul when she turned toward him while shoving his food across the counter with her nose. Automatically, Maka panicked and started mewing at Soul.

"Mew! Meow merow mew!" she protested.

Soul raised his hands, "I'll sit, I swear it! Just let me carry my own breakfast, okay?"

Maka's nose pushed it to Soul and she retrieved a spoon from the countertop silverware basket for Soul. She inhaled another slice of bread and then charged back to Soul's room to retrieve the cold medicine. Maka ran it back to him and Soul noticed Maka panicked eyes.

"Maka, it's okay; I'll live. Hey, thanks for the cards….they were really nice."

Maka mewed and licked Soul's cheek before settling down on Soul's lap. Knowing the way life worked in Death City, Soul would be fine in much less than a week, maybe even two days. Too bad she couldn't say for sure that she'd be human in less than a week. Then again, she didn't really know that for sure. However, the fact didn't make Maka worry any less about her partner; her friend.

As Maka lay on his lap, hoping for his wellness to return, she began to wonder if being a cat was really so bad. It actually wasn't, but Maka liked it better when all people actually knew what she was saying.

Soul conked out again while lounging on the couch directly after breakfast. Maka jumped down and turned on the TV via the buttons. Her show was on, it almost always was, so she left it on and went back to Soul. Maka gently planted herself at the base of Soul's neck and was vigilant as she watched her show.

It was only recently that Maka had truly allowed herself to accept the fact that she harbored a certain emotion for Soul. She wasn't sure if he did too, but at least Soul had the capacity to take care of Maka. Otherwise, Maka would be dead by now and she knew that all too well. Before Maka knew it, her stomach growled, begging to be fed something other than three slices of bread for lunch. It was almost one in the afternoon as Maka climbed down from Soul, careful to keep her claws inside of her paws. His fever had lowered immensely, which had Maka somewhat reassured. In the meantime, her show was having a marathon. Since it was the only reason that TV channel was even functional, it may as well have become the channel!

Maka listened to her show while working very hard to figure out how to make Soul's lunch. Until he was well, his meals would take first priority in Maka's eyes. This time however, the bowl Maka wanted to cook couldn't simply be brought up to the microwave in one cat-jump, so Maka needed a ramp or a ladder. She then realized she needed both; a ladder to get it up there and a ramp to slide it down. Boy would things have to complicated for this. Maka groaned, asking herself what she would do. Finally, Maka located and managed to unfold the stepladder. She stationed that in front of the countertop, just to the right of the microwave.

"Love you...Maka," Soul muttered in his slumber.

Maka took a tumble straight off of the bottom stair of the stepladder. Did Soul just say...? No, she was imagining this-wasn't she? She wasn't, but Maka didn't quite accept that yet. She blushed instead and continued trying to figure out where she'd get a ramp. Maka put Soul's lunch into the microwave and used that pen to work the number pad again. She jumped back down and headed off to look for a ramp. Soul grumbled something Maka couldn't understand in his sleep as she walked toward the door. Maka looked at Soul, she could tell he wasn't awake at all. She turned away and kept looking until she found a long board in the closet with a sliding door in the hallway. Maka knew it was perfect and suddenly recognized the lightweight board as the shelfing her and Soul had replaced earlier. Thank Kamisama she had kept it, mostly for the funny memory of her accidentally dropping the board on Soul's head, after which he had laughed for some reason or another.

Maka shoved it around and soon managed to prop it up at the edge of the countertop. She brought a dinner plate down and placed it in order to brace the board. Testing it with her paws, she became quite pleased with herself since it was so stable. The microwave beeped and Maka put her work to the test. She pulled the bowl out of the microwave and shoved it to the ramp, sending it down to the plate with ease. Maka gave a quiet but excited cheer and quickly jumped down. She pulled the meal off of the plate and shoved the bowl of leftover beef stew to Soul using her nose again. Once it was close, she tapped Soul's cheek and then licked his cheek when he didn't wake up.

"Mew!" she called, licking his cheek again.

"Huh? Oh, hey Maka," Soul croaked

"Meow," Maka shoved Soul's food closer and then darted off to get a spoon.

"What...what time is it?"

Maka held up one paw, the one stained with pink ink. Soul gave a half smile.

"One in the afternoon?"

Maka nodded, still blushing and cheerful. It was obvious that Soul had no idea what he said in his sleep and may not have meant it anyway. Still, after she had accepted that it was said, the words had made Maka's day. She went to the fridge for her lunch, which became the last dinner Soul had manged for her-Hawaiian chicken. Maka had helped him, but Soul had truly managed to cook the meal. He was working so hard to keep Maka cared for. She carried her meal up to the microwave.

"Wow Maka," Soul murmured just as the microwave beeped moments later, "you made a cool system."

"Mew!" Maka cheered.

Soul laughed slightly as he watched Maka slide her food down via the ramp. She walked back across the counter to retrieve Soul's medicine and then went to get the thermometer from the bathroom. The thermometer was carried in Maka's mouth using the thick end, leaving the part that goes into the mouth clean. His medicine was on on the counter's edge as Maka neared Soul. He let her place it under her tongue and then he held it in place. Maka got the medicine while waiting, still leaving her food abandoned on the plate. The thermometer beeped and Soul checked it.

"101," muttered Soul.

Maka wondered what the hell it had been earlier, because Soul's fever had definitely lowered significantly since earlier. After carrying his medicine to him, Maka collected her meal and started eating. After they ate, Soul fell asleep in his lounging position with Maka at the base of his neck. She fell asleep too and neither woke up until Tsubaki arrived. When she rang the doorbell, Soul was the one to wake up. He picked up Maka and carried her to the door with him.

"I thought you were sick," chirped Tsubaki, holding a pile of paper.

"I am. Maka and I were both asleep, but I'm the one that woke up," Soul responded, accepting the papers with his free hand.

"Ohh! I'm so sorry!" apologized Tsubaki, before petting the sleeping Maka.

"It's fine, I need to get myself moving again."

Tsubaki left and Soul dragged himself back to the couch. As he lay back, Maka still asleep, Soul did the homework within an hour while watching Maka's show again. Setting the papers aside, Soul looked down at Maka and over at the TV show.

_**In a moment of a tender heart, Soul kissed Maka's fluffy forehead.**_

"I have to stop lying to my heart soon," Soul quoted something the main male character of Maka's show said in a much earlier episode.


	6. Botched Attempts and a Confession

Next to final chapter, I'm kind of sad!

The chapter is a little sad for a short while close to the end but I make up for it with plenty of fluffiness. Maka is almost done being cat, but boy did we enjoy her journey with her and Soul!

Review and enjoy!

**Soul's Fluffy Kitten**

**Ch6: Botched Attempts and a Confession**

The next day, Saturday, Soul felt a lot better when he woke up. Maka was curled up at his side, the ever devoted friend. By tomorrow, Soul figured the cold would be completely gone or may already be gone. Since Maka had caught it in its earliest stage, Soul's recovery would be easy. As Soul walked to the kitchen, he was suddenly wishing he could do better than leftovers for Maka. On that same note, Soul noticed that the leftovers were practically gone, which was no shocker at all.

"Oh no," Soul grumbled, "this is uncool."

Maka's set up from her day of cooking leftovers remained as Soul looked around, trying to figure this out. It was a known fact, Soul was a terrible cook. He was only able to pull of Hawaiian chicken due to Maka's aid. Even as Soul looked at the package of chocolate chip toaster waffle in his hand, he wasn't so sure he could cook these! Finally, Soul put them in the toaster and hoped it would be fine.

_**It wasn't fine, not even close...**_

When Maka got into the kitchen, one sniff of the air sent her flying at the toaster to hit cancel. The instant she hit cancel, two completely black toaster waffles surfaced.

"Merow!" cried Maka, in great shock.

"Oh crap...sorry Maka," Soul groaned.

Maka shook her head and patted Soul's arm. She the pointed at the toaster's setting dial, which Soul squinted at.

"Oh...it's at five...do I need to turn it down Maka?"

Maka nodded twice and mewed twice.

"Turn it down to two?"

Maka nodded again and then got the waffles back out of the freezer. She gave them to Soul and motioned for him to try again.

"Are you sure Maka?"

"Mew," Maka made her confirmation.

Soul put the waffles in the toaster and Maka pranced off to turn on her TV show. She knew the waffles would be fine, but she did wonder how her and Soul would manage without leftovers. Maka had a very hard time helping Soul cook the chicken, they couldn't get lucky each time.

"It worked this time, cool!" called Soul, collecting the golden brown waffles.

He handed them to Maka and cooked himself a set of waffles. When they finished perfectly, Soul gave Maka a high five using his finger.

"Now the better questions are lunch and dinner," murmured Soul.

"Mew," Maka agreed and sat down to think.

A few minutes later, neither had any food ideas, but Soul had a suggestion.

"Should we go on a walk? It's nice out," Soul stated.

Maka jumped up onto the counter and presented Soul with the cold medicine.

"My cold? Maka, I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you. If it makes you feel better, I'll take another dose and take my temperature. I really am feeling a lot better though."

Maka peered at him and nudged the medicine over to Soul before chewing off more of her waffle. Sighing, Soul took a dosage of the medication and blanched automatically.

"Blech! My taste buds are working again," groaned Soul.

Maka gave what sounded like a laugh as Soul grasped a glass and filled it with water. He poured the water down his throat, desperate to wash the taste from his mouth.

"Gross. Yesterday, I couldn't taste much of anything. I tasted the food you gave me, but not much if anything else. Not even gross cold medication."

Maka mewed, chewing more of her waffle.

"You eat so slow. What do you say to that walk? " Soul inquired.

Maka looked up at Soul. Her green eyes shimmered brightly and she meowed, nodding gently. Soul gave Maka a half smile and went to change clothes. Maka ate the rest of her waffles while staring out the window at Death City in the Spring sun. A soft breeze fluttered through the trees and around the buildings. Meanwhile, a random spoon lay upon the counter, ready to reveal a secret to Maka. Her tag was flipped as she lay flat against the cool countertop.

"Mew?" Maka noted the words reflected in the spoon.

She couldn't read it because of the terrible angle, but she could tell it wasn't her name and information as she had previously seen it in the mirror.

"Mew mew merow?"

"What's wrong Maka?" Soul inquired.

"Soul stopped and his air caught as he saw Maka pawing at the spoon and her collar. His face turned quite red, but some relief came to Soul when he realized Maka was unable to read it.

"Merow!" Maka cried, running to Soul and pawing at her collar.

"I don't see anything wrong with your collar. Just the collar and a tag with your name, address, and school," Soul played it cool.

Maka's eyes twitched as she stared at Soul with those large green eyes of her. She pawed at a paper laying on the counter and turned it over, which revealed stuff on the back. Her message to Soul was ultimately clear; 'Turn it over. Something is there, I swear.'

"It's probably the pet store company's insignia. Come on Maka, let's go. Maybe we'll see Callie."

Maka apprehensively followed, attempting to accept Soul's reasoning. She just couldn't though, it kept bothering her. They had just gotten outside when Maka sat down and pawed her collar, mewing again. Soul sighed, turning red.

"Fine Maka, you win. I had a message from me engraved on the back, but I'm just not ready to show you the message yet. Okay?" Soul asked.

Maka's eyes widened as she froze in shock. Soul's admission about the collar caught her off guard.

"Mew," she mewed, nodding calmly.

Suddenly, a black haired human with black cat ears slammed into Soul, wrapping her arms around him.

"Soul, Maka, I'm back!" screamed Blair.

Maka, standing about three inches away while Blair smothered Soul, snarled furiously. The snarl obviously frightened Blair, because she bounced back away from Soul. Soul dropped down to the sidewalk, blood pouring from his nose. Furious, Maka hissed at Soul, who was now halfway passed out.

"Oh poor little Soul!" cooed Blair

"Uh-huh," moaned Soul, nodding.

"Merow!" cursed Maka

Soul finally recovered and Maka jumped up onto his shoulder to keep it that way.

"Aw, Maka looks so cute!" squealed Blair.

"Mew mew meow merow-ow-oww!" yowled Maka.

Maka shook a paw at Blair and Soul chuckled at that.

"Why are you back?" Soul asked.

"Oh, one of the catgirls had to come back for a family emergency, so everyone just came back too. I'll get right on a reversal for Maka," Blair sighed.

Soul and Maka nodded before continuing forward on their walk, Maka remaining on Soul's shoulder.

"Um...Maka...I'm sorry."

Well that was a first! Since when did Soul say sorry like that? Maka didn't quite care, she touched her nose to Soul's cheek, painting a pink blush on his cheeks. The walk started just by walking around Death City as a grinning sun looked down on them. They suddenly saw Callie walking on the street.

"Mew!" cried Maka.

Callie turned around and then cheerfully mewed at Maka. Maka jumped down and meowed back at Callie.

"Mew mew merow meow," Maka mewed _**'Soul and I are headed to that outdoor restaurant.'**_

"Merow meow mew mew?" inquired Callie _**'You still love him right?'**_

Maka tripped, turning red. Soul looked down at the pair of cats questioningly.

"Merow-ow-ow! Meow mew mew mew meow," Maka responded, blushing a light pink.

After answering, Maka explained about possibly turning back into a human. She told Callie how she would look as a human and asked to remain Callie's friend.

"Maka, if you're talking to Callie about what I think you are, why don't we just adopt Callie?" Soul asked.

Soul's words hung in the air as both female cats paused. Callie and Maka turned to Soul, silent for once. Maka suddenly flung herself into Soul's arms, licking his cheeks happily as he held his arms around her. Callie flung herself into the cat hug as the words completely sank in; she had her very first owners ever! Both cats climbed onto Soul's shoulders, one on each, and he balanced them carefully. Maka kept licking his cheek, which tickled and made Soul squirm slightly.

"Maka, you're tongue tickles. S...stop, this is so uncool!"

The protest was empty since Soul truly didn't mind it so much. Pink blush painted his face and Callie could swear that this was the most hilarious and the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. If anyone else was there, they would agree with Callie by a landslide.

When they finally returned to their apartment, there wasn't a sign of Blair anywhere. Soul and Maka led Callie to Maka's room, where she'd stay. Soul soon showed up with a basket and some old fabric pieces. They made up Callie's bed and Maka explained to Callie how life in the apartment worked. After it was all done, Callie became so emotionally overwhelmed and she hugged Maka best as she could. All of a sudden, Blair burst in out of nowhere.

"Okay Maka, you have to try this and see if it works. Soul, wrap Maka in that robe since she'll come back with no clothes."

Blair presented a black cookie as Soul wrapped her in the robe. Callie settled into her bed as Maka ate the tiny cookie in one bite, sending severe pain through Maka's body.

"Merow!" Maka howled, throwing herself to the floor.

"Maka!" cried Soul.

It was supposed to cause pain but the fur was supposed to retract by now. This meant that Maka was in the wrong form of pain and that Blair screwed up.

"Merow-ow-ow-oww!" wailed Maka.

"That one failed," muttered Blair.

"Duh!" yelled Soul furiously.

Blair frowned and ran off to figure out what she gave Maka. Callie dove into hiding as Maka's periled filled meows rang so loudly that they were hurting her own ears. It caused Soul to finally offer his arm to Maka.

"Bite down on me or you may blow everyone's ears," he told her.

Maka turned away, refusing to injure Soul in any form as she shrieked again.

"Blair, what the hell did you give Maka?" screamed Soul as he kept trying to get Maka to bite down on him, failing quite easily.

"I accidentally gave Maka the equal of a powerful internal contractor, which is causing her insides to squeeze themselves. I'm trying to find my Cancellation Potion for her!" yelled Blair.

"Blair, you idiot! This is uncool!" cried Soul, "Maka could seriously die on me now! That very event will kill me; I can't live without her with me!"

Tears poured from Maka's eyes at Soul's words. She howled again before her breath became harsh breaths. She breathed harshly and continuously, desperate to live now. Live; for Soul, for her human friends, and her new kitten friend.

"Mew...mew...meow..." Maka panted '_**Soul...I'm...sorry...'**_

"Maka!" Soul screamed at her.

Blair finally dashed in, pushed Soul back slightly, and dumped a small vial of liquid down Maka's throat just as Maka passed out. Callie came out now, as silence stole the room. Soul backed away more and let Blair take the position. A short moment passed before Soul found his voice.

"Blair...please say she didn't die. You have to...tell me she didn't..." Soul mumbled.

Blair focused on Maka and Soul finally bit down on his own arm to keep himself quiet. Callie gave a soft whimper as Blair tapped Maka's cat cheeks.

"Maka...come on now Maka..." Blair continued tapping Maka's cheeks.

Maka now lay on her side, unmoving. Soul started to hate himself for not being able to prevent any of this. He began to hate himself for not telling Maka what was on her tag. He began to hate himself for every single mean thing he had ever said to her.

"Mew."

Soul released the teeth loaded grip he had on his now bloody arm. Maka? It was Maka's mew, the one he had been hearing for nearly a week.

"Meow mew," Maka opened her emerald eyes only to see Blair.

"Merow! Merow-ow-ow!" Maka jumped onto her feet and scratched Blair's cheek before running to and settling in Soul's arms.

"I don't blame her. If someone fed me an internal contractor, I'd be upset too!" Blair laughed, holding her cheek.

"Merow! Meow-merow mew!" yowled Maka, digging her claws into Soul for the first time.

Soul, in turn, placed his hand firmly on Maka's back.

_**'Kamisama, thank you for letting her live.'**_

The pain of her claws was nothing compared to the pain Soul would've felt if Maka had died. It was so minor that Soul barley felt it, much like the bite in his arm.

"Okay, I have one more. Come on Maka, I swear it won't kill you," Blair assured.

Maka looked up at Soul fearfully, her large green eyes full of tears. Soul petted Maka gently and looked up at Blair.

"I say we give Maka a break. So you should go make sure that won't kill her while I feed her a toaster waffle."

Blair left while Maka hid her face in Soul's shoulder. Callie walked over but stopped short for a moment.

"Maka, its okay," Soul sighed.

Callie quickly recognized bad timing and backed up quickly. Soul gave Callie a half smile and stood up to carry Maka into the kitchen while Callie settled for a nap.

"Maka? Hey Maka, answer me please."

"Mew. Mew merow meow."

Soul sat Maka on the counter and put two waffles in the toaster. He walked back over and undid Maka's collar, quickly laying it before her so she could read his message. Maka looked up at Soul first; his face was so very red.

"Just read it Maka," Soul's voice was low and soft.

Maka looked down and read with her sharp emerald eyes;_**'Maka, you are the best meister I could ever ask for. You're the reason I know I have a heart and I'm so glad to protect you. I love you Maka, I've cared so much more than I've shown. Now you know that.'**_

Maka blushed scarlet and happy tears welled up in her eyes. Soul carried her waffle to her, but Maka jumped up toward Soul. She tapped her nose to his nose, licked his cheek, and purred loudly as she leaned on his shoulder. Soul couldn't be more red, nor could he be happier at that moment.

"Mew meow mew."

Maka finally settled to eat her waffles after her gestures of affection. Soul put her collar back around her neck again. He had finally told her, in writing that was. Satisfied, Soul went to the bathroom to clean his arm and wrap the self-inflicted bite in gauze.


	7. Back To Normal

And here's the final chapter...D: Which really stinks, I don't want the fluffiness to end.

Which is specifically why I'll do bonus chapters. Let me explain; if you wanted something fluffy, special, or just awesome to happen and it didn't, tell me the scenario.

If I like the scenario, Soul's Fluffy Kitten will receive a bonus chapter that continues as if Maka hasn't turned back yet!

Anyway, this chapter goes into detail of Maka's transformation back, so it may sound pretty weird for a bit. But its gets super freaking fluffy.

So fluffy that I'm seriously thinking of taking this nickname I earned from a reviewer named **macchi-chan** which is 'AngelOfFluffiness'

Lol, tell me what you think. Please enjoy the chapter and review!

Remember, I don't own Soul Eater, but I own Callie and the song from chapter four.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's Fluffy Kitten<strong>

**Ch7: Back to Normal**

Just as Maka finished her waffles and Soul returned with his bandaged arm, Blair reappeared in the kitchen.

"Soul, get Maka's robe and her clothes. Then I have to speak to you both."

Soul retrieved Maka's robe and her normal outfit minus the trenchcoat.

"Merow!" Maka was protesting at Blair when Soul returned.

"Maka, you won't die! I promise you!" cried Blair.

Soul draped Maka's clothes over the chair and hoped that this would turn out alright this time.

"Okay, what's up?" asked Soul.

Blair looked at the clothes briefly and frowned slightly, disappointed by Soul's selection. She quickly turned to face a feline Maka Albarn and her weapon, Soul Eater Evans.

"This very cookie should definitely change Maka back. However, it will be a painful process. She'll be in severe pain Soul; you'll have to hold her and support her while keeping her under that robe. As I said earlier, Maka will return unclothed."

Soul reddened slightly as he held the robe. His face then turned dead serious.

"How much pain?"

Soul's concern was genuine, which made the truth of his message to Maka clearer. Maka gave a soft mew as she looked into Soul's eyes from the side while Blair bit her lip briefly.

"Severe, she'll be screaming a lot. Think about it, every muscle and every skin tissue has to expand and stretch to reform into a human body. That's going to hurt like hell. She'll also be writhing and squirming, so staying on the floor might be easier."

Soul cringed before turning to Maka, "Come on Maka."

Maka crossed the counter and jumped down as Soul sat down on the floor. She walked up to Soul and touched her cat nose to his nose quickly. He wrapped her loosely in the robe, positioning it backwards in order to completely cover her front. Maka was then fed the white cookie, which she ate in one bite. Soul waited for it, but it took a minute. The pain began in Maka's paws and feet, but it spread like fire.

"Is it even working?" Soul inquired.

He got that answer in less than a second.

"Merow! Merow-ow-ow-oww!"

Maka's entire cat body suffered a spasm as she howled. Her blond fur receded from everywhere, leaving her entire body covered in bald white skin. Soul's stomach twisted at the sight while Maka's legs began to extend forth. Her human legs, bare and white, finally stretched from under the robe, although the feet were still cat feet. Soul closed the robe around her and watched her cat feet stretch and reform into human feet.

"Merow!"

Her human legs shook and she suffered two more spasms. Soul held her close to him and tightly as Blair suddenly left the room, carrying something away with her. The torso changed, becoming Maka's thin human torso. Her cat ears literally melted down the side of a bald cat head and became human ears while her cat face changed back into a human face. Her blue ribbons dropped to the floor below her head as her cat wails rang, breaking Soul's heart and his eardrums. As her muscles and skin expanded and reformed, Maka's pain was unbearable. It would be worse if no one was holding her, which made her even more thankful for Soul, her weapon she loved with every bit of her soul wavelengths. In a terrible and sudden spasm, Maka's arms changed and flung forth, hitting Soul with an accidental 'Maka chop.' As some other features and some parts of her face changed, Maka's human lips gave a cry Soul hadn't heard in almost an entire week;

"Ah! Soul, this hurts! Soul!" Soul's heart shattered at her very first human cry in a short while.

Maka's cries continued and all Soul could do was hold her. The tail retracted as a new head of Maka's blond hair grew from her scalp. It fell in waves, reaching just below her shoulder. Soul put Maka's arms, which still had cat paws on them, through her robe's sleeves. Suddenly, Maka reached for the collar with a strangled cry, since the collar was no bigger than a bracelet. Realizing she was being choked, Soul removed her collar and Maka gave a full out human cry. Her human hands finished forming and one slammed into Soul's chest to cling to his shirt. Tears brimmed and spilled from her closed green eyes. He held her tighter, stroking her new head of beautiful blond hair.

"Breathe Maka, I think it's almost over."

Maka let out a long gasp of air and folded herself slightly to put her head on Soul's chest while still holding his shirt. She suddenly released the front of his shirt and wrapped her arm around him, resting herself against Soul's body.

"Soul..." Maka panted, breathless.

Soul ran his free hand through her hair while his other was around her, holding the robe on Maka, who now had it on her body completely, yet backwards.

"Please don't ever get turned into a cat again. Cats are great, but not when you know them as humans," Soul told her.

"I won't Soul, as long as I can prevent it that is."

Soul chuckled as his heart pounded. Maka sighed softly as she listened to Soul's pulsing heartbeat.

"Hey Soul?"

"What?"

Maka pulled back slightly and pressed her lips against Soul's. Soul stiffened at first, but closed his eyes and melted into the deep kiss.

"I love you Soul," Maka sighed after they both caught their breath, "I really shouldn't get mad and 'Maka chop' you so often."

Soul didn't say anything, so Maka just kissed him again.

"Whoo, steamy! Shouldn't you get dressed Maka?" Blair asked, choosing just that moment to return.

Maka's eyes widened as Blair waved Maka's favorite white dress with dark pink heart patterns and pinkish angel wing patterns sewn into it.

"I've been waiting for the perfect time to wear that! Mama said to save it for special people and special times, so I've been waiting."

Blair winked, "I'd say now is a special time with a special person. Wouldn't you?"

Maka collected her collar from the floor beside her and stood up to collect her dress. She then headed to the bathroom to change. Soul stood back up and looked over at Blair briefly.

"What would she want with that collar?" inquired Blair.

"It's how I finally told her that I love her," Soul responded.

Soul sat down on the couch and turned on Maka's show. Blair smiled and left as Maka reentered the room. The dress went below knee and had pink lace on every hem; sleeves, neck, and bottom. The dark pink hearts and the pinkish angel wings were sewn in random places against the white base fabric of the conservatively designed dress. The neck was taller than a crew neck but shorter than a turtleneck while both sleeves were short. Maka's cat collar hung from her wrist, a memory far too precious to lose now. Her hair flowed freely and beautifully. Maka's bare feet were soundless as she crossed the room and sat side by side with Soul.

"Love you Soul."

"Love you Maka."

This time, Soul pressed his lips to hers to let her know he meant it. Maka kissed him back with equal strength, passion, and pure joy. Two hearts pulsed in unison as two souls were content, for neither was lying to their heart anymore.

Later, that very evening, Callie slipped into the living room to find Soul sleeping on the couch. Sleeping, as she lay upon his chest, was Maka. Soul's arms across her back while the palms of her hands and her head rested on his chest. Her lower half was shifted off of Soul, leaving only her top half to rest on him. Smiling, Callie found a fluffy pink and blue blanket and pulled it onto her new owners.

"Meow-ow mew mew meow mew meow," Callie mewed softly, _**'Humans can be just too cute.'**_


	8. Bonus Chapter: Just Hold Me

**I hope everyone enjoys this very first Bonus Chapter of Soul's Fluffy Kitten **

**This was inspired from the following prompt and an idea from _macchi-chan._  
><strong>

**Chaos Soda's Romantic Theme Challenge **

**Pairing:Soul and Maka **

**#56:Hold Me  
><strong>

**Soul's Fluffy Kitten Bonus Chapter: Just Hold Me**

Soul was just about to tell Maka that they had nothing else that Soul could cook as they arrived back to their apartment with Callie. He didn't know what they'd do, but Maka truly didn't care about that, which Soul didn't realize.

"Mew meow merow mew," meowed Maka, _**'Soul has been working so hard.'**_

"Mewwww. Mew mew mew mew meow mew," Callie responded, _**'Awwww. Se if he'll hold you.'**_

"Mew mew mew," mewed Maka, _**'Oh he has.'**_

Callie nodded toward Soul and Maka walked on over. She stretched up and pawed at his hands. Soul knelt down to her and petted her.

"Maka, I need to tell you that-"

The doorbell cut Soul off and he groaned as he went to answer it.

"Woof!"

"Soul, dude, look at my new dog!"

"Black Star, what about Maka?" wailed Tsubaki.

"Maka, run! Run for your life!" screamed Soul as the huge dog charged into the house.

"Mew!" cried Maka and Callie as they saw the dog.

He was a huge dog with short black fur and gold eyes.

"His name is Bones!" sang Black Star.

Soul didn't give a crap as he rushed back to the living area and kitchen

"Merow-ow-ow-oww!" wailed Maka and Callie in howling unison as Bones chased them in circles, barking and growling ferociously.

Maka already knew it was Black Star's dog and therefore, she didn't want to hurt it unless she had to.

"Meow meow mew!" called Maka, _**'Split up Callie!'**_

Callie went one direction and Maka went another, but Maka was the one whom the dog followed. Soul stood at the doorway with Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Stop it Bones!" ordered Black Star.

Bones bit Maka's tail and she howled, launching herself through the space between Soul's legs and rushing down the hall. Bones knocked Black Star over and rushed in pursuit.

"Meow!" howled Maka.

She whirled around and hit the dog in the head. It did nothing and the dog bit her foreleg.

"Meow-oww!" Maka ran away and threw herself into Soul's room, shutting the door behind her.

Now she was completely safe, locked in Soul's room. Both her tail and foreleg were very slight injuries and weren't even near as bad as her injuries from the tomcat fight, which were healing quite fast. Carefully, a newly worn Maka lay down upon Soul's bed.

"Mew," she mewed sadly, suddenly feeling too alone.

She listened as the dog pounded the door with it's huge paws and howled.

"Black Star, get that stupid dog! Where's Maka?"

"Meow!"

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"Woof!"

"Bones, get over here! Come to your Godly master!"

Maka heard thuds and a crash as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Maka!"

Maka was already paralyzed with oncoming sleep, unable to answer Soul's call.

"Maka!"

"Merow!"

"Arf!"

"Agh! Stop it Bones!"

"I'm so sorry Soul!"

"Cool it Tsubaki, stay cool. Just help me find Maka."

"Maka!"

"Bones, get off!"

"That's sick Black Star."

"Shut up! I shall surpass God!"

"You're getting slobbered instead."

"Agh!"

Maka tried to fight sleep, but it was too late. She quickly lost that battle. Black Star finally got up and left with Bones, leaving Tsubaki with Soul for awhile.

Soul sighed heavily, "Tsubaki, will you help me?"

"Of course."

"Okay, where could she be?"

Tsubaki searched around to see if Maka had returned to the kitchen. Soul followed Callie, but broke off to check Maka's room. Callie suddenly came running into the bedroom for Soul.

"Mew!"

"Find her?"

Callie nodded but then walked to Soul. She made a gesture and mewed.

"Meow mew," mewed Callie, _**'Hold her.'**_

"What?"

Callie rolled her eyes and led Soul to his room, which he opened to find Maka laying there on his bed.

"Maka!"

She was pretty much healed from the tomcat attack and her new wounds were barely noticeable. She still looked like Soul's fluffy kitten, a beautiful, fluffy kitten. Soul rushed to her, but Callie got there first. She held Maka with her forepaws.

"Meow mew," Callie mewed, _**'Hold her.'**_

Soul petted Maka as Callie backed away and Maka soon woke up.

"Mew, meow mew," sighed Maka, _**'Soul, hold me.'**_

Maka pawed at his hands and mewed those words again. Soul gathered her and held her to her chest. Maka purred and Callie cheered as Soul carried Maka away.

"Hey, Maka, we'll have to work together to cook tonight."

Maka dug her claws into Soul's shirt, "Mew meow mew mew. Mew mew meow," she mewed, _**'Just hold me Soul, I don't care.'**_

Soul held Maka tighter, "Sure thing Maka, I'll just hold you."

He rarely let go of her for the rest of the day.

_**This was Maka; why would he ever want to let go?**_


	9. Bonus Chapter: Callie's Mischief

Welcome back everyone to the last bonus chapter(at least for awhile or until I get more suggestions) I am pleased to annouce that _Soul's Fluffy Kitten_ will have a following misadventure.

Thanks to a request from **_Hysterical Insanity_** and my wonderful father, it is very much true, you will see a following misadventure for Soul's Fluffy Kitten, so stay tuned. If you would like me to PM you when I get it up, let me know and I will gladly message you about it.

This chapter is centered on Callie, but includes fluff and possible OCness(sorry.) It comes after Maka had turned back and is meant to show how well Callie has bonded to Maka and Soul...and just how mischievous she can get when bored...;)

But then again, things just wouldn't be much fun without Callie...

Remember, I do not own Soul Eater but I do own the beautiful Callie...whom true SoMa lovers will adore after this...

Then again, no one would be here if the didn't love SoMa, so everyone will adore Callie! Yay for Callie...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's Fluffy Kitten Bonus Chapter Two: Callie's Mischief<strong>

Weekends were pleasing for Callie already, although she had only been in Maka and Soul's household for about a week. It was Sunday, now a week and one day after Maka had been turned back into a human. She now wore her cat collar with pride around her wrist every single day and Soul somehow found this fact pleasing to him, perhaps because it proved how much those days had and still meant to her. Callie was very much loved, but often found herself wishing for more of the fluff she knew Soul and Maka were capable of. She didn't know it, but Maka saw Callie as something of...well, her child in a sense. It had turned out that Callie was younger than Maka, although she had been living on the streets so long. Soul saw her as something of the sort, but it was less for him considering the fact that he hadn't had any real chats with Callie.

So why was Sunday so boring at the moment for Callie? Perhaps it was because she knew the capabilities and they currently weren't being met. Like any child, Callie needed to be entertained and she considered Soul and Maka her personal entertainment with a bonus of being cute. Callie had covered them up last night after Maka and Soul had fallen asleep together on the couch. They had just finished watching a movie that had been made of Maka's favorite TV show, which Soul found himself enjoying more lately and hated that fact too since it felt so uncool... Currently, Soul was sleeping on the couch and Maka was cooking breakfast with Callie sitting on the countertop beside of Maka.

"Mew," mewed Callie.

"It really is great being human again Callie, though I really miss having conversations with you..." Maka sighed, "At least I know you're listening now too, although I can't understand you anymore."

Callie was something amazing, since she had been a great proponent of Maka and Soul's relationship, even though she had known them for such a short time. They hadn't been together by the point where they had met Callie, but Callie had watched them grow. She had been the first to know that Maka had feelings for Soul and she had encouraged it all the way. Maka was somewhat content with life at the moment, however, Callie's boredom was about to make life even more interesting...oh how delightful the mischief would be. Ideas popped into Callie's mind and she was very much willing to carry them out. She jumped down from the counter as Maka carried sausage and eggs to the table while Soul woke up.

"Morning Soul," sighed Maka cheerily.

"Morning kitten," Soul stood up, unaware of a ball of mischief in front of him.

Maka walked toward him too as that ball of mischief prepared herself. Before Maka knew it, Soul tripped and Maka quickly went forward to help. He crashed into her, lips connecting as weapon and meister landed on wood. More so toward the couch, the ball of mischief herself felt briefly entertained as the accidental kiss deepened.

"Meow mew mew mew!" cheered Callie, _**'Score one for me!'**_

"You know Soul? Even though I banged my head, I really enjoyed that," laughed Maka.

Soul grinned and kissed Maka again with great passion.

"I have no idea what I fell over, but at least an uncool fall turned out very cool...and very hot," responded Soul

They got up and Callie's amusement slipped back into boredom as Maka gave Callie some sausage for breakfast.

"Who's the spoiled cat here?" asked Soul jokingly.

"I think it's obviously me," laughed Maka

"How is it you?" inquired Soul, "You're not even a cat anymore."

"Either way, I still have you. That's enough to make me one spoiled kitten."

Soul blushed as he kissed Maka for that one. Callie still wasn't impressed, not even a little. She finished her sausage as her cherished owners ate their breakfast together.

"Merow-ow! Meow meow mew mew mew?" grumbled Callie, _**'Come on! What must a cat do?'**_

Maka stood up from the couch and kneeled to Callie's side, "What's wrong Callie?"

Soul walked toward his meister-girlfriend and the furry member of their family as Callie pointed to Soul with a mew.

"Huh? What did I do?" asked Soul.

"What about Soul?" inquired Maka.

"Mew merow!" exclaimed Callie, _**'You idiots!'**_

Soul laughed, "Kitten, I think Callie's bored over here."

Soul's 'kitten' brushed her blond hair from her face as she petted her calico friend.

"Okay, we can play with her."

Soul grinned and winked at Callie, "Or entertain her."

Maka looked up at her grinning weapon-boyfriend with a blushing face. Soul kneeled down at her side and kissed her. She kissed back strongly and Callie gave an encouraged cheer.

"In front of the child?" joked Maka breathlessly when the kiss ended.

"Mew?" asked Callie, _**'Child?'**_

A very wrong assumption entered Callie's mind as her two owners laughed, watching their aforementioned 'child.' Callie's face turned to disapproving horror as she got the wrong signal from her 16 year old owners.

"Mew merow!" screamed Callie, _**'You didn't!'**_

Soul laughed at Callie's priceless face and Maka resisted a heavy chuckle as she blushed at her cat's obvious thoughts.

"We mean you Callie! We mean you! That's not happening for at least four more years!"

Soul agreed inwardly as he finally stopped laughing. He crawled up onto Maka and kissed her blushing cheek. After sighing with fantastic relief, Callie felt happy again and very much not bored.

"Mew meow-mew mew meow mew," sighed Callie, _**'No shortage of fluff here.'**_

"Happy Callie? I sure am. What of you Soul?" asked Maka.

"Hell yeah," grunted Soul as he ran light kisses along Maka's neck.

She squeaked and jumped slightly at the beautiful sensation it gave her. Callie mewed cheerfully as Soul put his arm around Maka while she rested her head in the crook of her neck and shoulder. They leaned against each other and the counter as they sat before their entertained 'child,' a cat named Callie.

"Love you Maka."

"Love you Soul."

The two 16 year olds looked up at Callie, "And, of course, we love you Callie," they told her in unison.

Callie ran over to her 'adoptive parents', mewing with joy as they petted her gently.

"Mew meow mew mew," she mewed contently, _**'I love you guys.'**_


End file.
